Itsy Bitsy Spider
The Story Begins With Pooh And The Others, Trini, & Billy are at school trying to get signatures to save the Spirit Statue, which the city council wants to replace with a barbecue pit. According to the legend, the statue is said to protect people from harmful insects. Zack & Bakumaru mentions his fear & hate of spiders. Bulk and Skull unleash a horde of insects on Trini and Billy's audience. That night, Baboo, Squatt, Jyuken and some Putties steal the Spirit Statue from its place in the park. Billy shows the others his mouse at school the next day. Bulk and Skull want to play another prank, but the mouse crawls up Skull's leg. Finster & Rouran creates Spidertron & Sends The Bug Time Shifter Bugsy and plans on hiding it inside a duplicate of the Spirit Statue. Then it will be put back in the park. Along with it are moths made of sleeping powder. The teens minus Our Heroes & Zack go in the woods to find insects to replace the ones lost at the petition rally. Putties attack the four before running away. Elsewhere at Zack's hip hop kido class, the students are put to sleep by the moths. Zack runs to the Spirit Statue for safety from the moths. He can tell that it's a fake because rather than flowers in the statue's hair, there are snakes. Zack morphs and blasts the statue with his Power Axe. From the debris rises Spidertron & Bugsy-Con. Goldar & Gen'En assists the monsters in fighting Our Heroes, The 12 Warriors, & Black Ranger. The other four Rangers come to help Black Ranger Our Heroes And The 12 Warriors, but all five get spun in Spidertron & Bugsy-Con's web. Rita & Nyanma makes the monsters grow and the Megazord & Kirinda are summoned. Spidertron immobilizes the Megazord, causing the Rangers to have to disassemble back into their respective zords. Mastodon Dinozord's icy spray temporarily freezes Spidertron, but it shakes free and blasts the zords. Tommy is contacted and he goes to help. Dragonzord Battle Mode With The Help Of Artie-Master & Orbit-Master is formed and it kills Spidertron & Restores Bugsy-Con To Normal. Zack returns to his students. The city council decides not to destroy the Spirit Statue and declare it a historical landmark. Tommy & Orbit puts a rubber spider on Zack's shoulder and Zack then panics before realizing that it's fake. Script Our Story Begins On Angel Grove's High School Billy: Yeah Come On Save The City Our Greatest History Bulk: What's The Big Deal It's Only A Pile Of Big Concrete Trini: The City Council Wants To Demolish To Statue To Replace It With A Barbecue Pit Bulk: Yeah We Going To Get Some Chicken & Ribs Skull: Some Decent Chicken & Ribs Trini: Is Not Good Everyone Forgets The Statue On The Park Billy: Yeah According To The Legend The Statue Has The Power To Protect Harmful Insects Zack: Forget About That Because Is Going To Get Me Heebie Jeebies Especially Spiders Trini: Well Zack See The Flower On The Statue's Head Is Dedicated To Protect All The Insects & Humans Skull: Hey Bulk Why The Bugs Help Humans Bulk: Let's Find Out Bulk & Skull Opens The Boxes And Free The Insects Everyone Screams A Spider In Zack & Bakumaru's Arms Zack & Baku Screams Tommy: Hold It Guys Steady Steady Tart: Take That Creep Bakumaru: Tart NOOOO! Tommy Punches The Book On Zack's Shoulder And Tart Uses A Hammer To Kill The Spider In Bakumaru's Head But Accidently Hit The Poor Bakumaru Dave Felis: Oh Boy! Tart: Oh Sorry Bakumaru! Bakumaru: Don't Worry I Think Im Adaptading To The Slams! Bakumaru Falls Uncounscious With A Grin Cream Growls With Fury At Bulk & Skull Pooh: There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate Dave Felis: Yeah And Cream Just Crossover That Line Kimberly: Listen You Bionic Bean Brains What Goes Around, Goes Around Cream: In Fact You Are Going To Regret For This You Two! Cream Stomps On Bulk & Skull's Foots Bulk & Skull Painfully Screams And Cream Slaps Their Faces Cream: JERKS ! Uri: What A Bad Mood Remaind Don't Make Her Angry OK Dave Felis: What's Happen When She Is Angry If Something Happens To Bakumaru Love Problems Indeed Cream Growls Again Monk: You And Your Big Mouth Cream: SO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE PAIN EH IT'S SOMETHING RIGHT ABOUT THAT EH DAVE! Dave Felis: I'l Take It As A No Cream: GOOD! Monk. I Tell You Dave Felis: That Girl Is Creeping Me Out Cream Holds Bakumaru's Arm Bakumaru: It's Going To Be One Of Those Bad Luck's Days The Fight Scene Zack: Zordon, Princess Aura Come In This Is Zack Zordon: Yes Zachary Zack: I Got A Big Problem In Angel Grove Park Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye Zack You Aren't Kidding Aura: Those Butterflies Are Made Of Sleeping Powder Aura: Leave The Area At Once Zordon: You Are The Next Target Zack: But I Don't Wanna Go Alone Aura: Don't Worry Zack We'll Keep An Eye On You Zack: Man What Always Have To Be Bugs Tigger: Yikes If They Get Us It's Going To Be Rip Van Winkle Time Zack: That's Not The Real Statue Bakumaru: He Has Snakes Instead Of Flowers I Believe It's One Of Rita & Nyanma's Traps Drago: Well In That Case Get Ready Zack The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Zack: All Right We're Going To Find What This Is All About Zack Shoots The Statue And The Spider Monster And Bugsy Appears Bugsy: Surprise! Zack: Now Thats A Weird Bug Zack: Oh Man I Knew It A Time Shifter Drago: Correct And His Name Is Bugsy Better Watch Out He Has The Ability To Turn Every Human Into An Insect Zack: Right Bugsy: Now Prepare To Get A Bug Fear In Your Life Black Ranger Bugsy: Bugsy Shapeshift To BUGSY-CON